Until You're Mine
by Gleekloser808
Summary: Barbara has just broken up with Jim and between that and the stress of working in the GCPD begins to take a toll on him mentally physically, until Aurora Skye a newby joining Bullock and him comes into the picture and begins to turn his world upside down. In the end he is going to have to make choice. What will he choose?
1. Welcome to the GCPD

Detective Gordon was wondering if he could ever get over the heartbreak that Barbara had caused him. She had abandoned him in the apartment they had formerly shared. To make matters worse Jim had the weight of working at the GCPD on his shoulders and he felt as if his world was in a downward spiral. The stress that he had been put under was beginning to take a toll on him physically, he had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and he was beginning to get a small belly from eating too much.

One night he sat on his loveseat, with a glass of beer in his hand, staring at the fireplace trying to calm himself down. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour, he still felt guilty that he hadn't found the Wayne's killer and the last image he had before his eyes drooped to a close was the image of Barbara. He fell asleep peacefully that night for the first time in a while.

Next Day

Aurora Skye was walking on the streets of Gotham heading to the GCPD building this was her first day as a detective in the homicide division. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she grew near to her destination. Aurora was fresh out of the academy at the age of 26. She was of average height and had a perfectly hour glass figure which she accentuated with black slacks and a button up white blouse. She stopped herself at the door of the building taking a deep breath before she walked in.

"Catching your bearings?" A man asked behind her making Aurora turn around to see a man who was relatively older in a brown hat with a matching jacket and a beard.

Aurora flashed a smile, "Yeah, it's my first day. I'm Aurora Skye," She stuck out her hand.

The man happily accepted her offered hand and gave it a firm shake, "Harvey Bullock, pleasure to meet you. Captain told me you would be coming." He opened the door for her and they walked in.

Aurora was taken aback by the hustle and bustle that was going on in the building. She almost got ran over just standing in the by the doorway, and she quickly followed Harvey by the Captains office and he gave her a pat on the back of luck on her first day. She also noticed as Harvey sat down across from another man who was around her age with his nose in his paper work.

Aurora focused her gaze back on the Sarah Essen's door, "Come in," Sarah responded.

Aurora stepped in and once again extended her hand, "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Captain."

Sarah shook her hand and gave her a warm smile, "Likewise, now you will be working homicide along side of Harvey Bullock and Jim Gordon." Sarah handed Aurora the badge and pointed her in the direction of Harvey and the man she had noticed before. "Jim," the man raised his head up to look at his boss, "I'd like you to meet the newest member of your team, Aurora Skye."

Aurora waved and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gordon."

Jim gave a small smile stood up and extended his hand, which she quickly accepted, "Please call me Jim." Jim couldn't help but get a good look at her and he had come to the conclusion that she was cute. Her dark locks brought out her green eyes and the red she put on her lips made them very desirable he couldn't deny. However, he retracted his hand and noticing his new co-worker's attractiveness made him think of when he first laid eyes on Barbara.

Aurora grinned once more and nodded taking note of Gordon's change in behavior but ignoring it, "Jim," she looked between the two gentlemen in front of her, "well, I can't wait to work with the both of you"

Sarah stepped in and said, "Well, that might happen sooner than you think. Someone sent an anonymous tip that there is a man with Oswald Copplepot's description."

"What does that have to do with homicide?" Bullock questioned snidely.

"They think they saw his corpse over by the docks." That got both of the men's attention and up and out of their seats very quick Aurora almost didn't have enough time to catch up.


	2. Something's Fishy About These Waters

**I only Own Aurora Skye :)**

* * *

The car ride to the scene was silent and for Jim that was all right he had nothing to say to the new girl. He just was waiting to go home so he could sit on his chair and drink himself to sleep. His mind began to drift to Barbara and how it all went astray.

_Jim was feeling good driving home. He and Harvey had just finished a case and in the end put another criminal behind bars. He had stopped on his way home to get Barbara roses because he felt bad that he hadn't been home much during this case. But now he had a few days off and he was going to make sure he was going to spend it with her. _

_He pulled over on the curb in front of the apartment, fixing his tie before he went upstairs. He wanted to surprise her because he was able to leave early and he wanted to look presentable. He walked through the lobby of the apartment complex excited to see the look on Barbara's face when he walked through the door with flowers. It was a small gesture but it was one that would not be suspected by the love of his life. _

_The elevators doors parted and Jim walked to his apartment and keyed himself in as he ascended to the bedroom he dropped the flowers, and his mouth fell agape. He saw that Barbara was in bed kissing none other than Renee Montoya the girl that he knew she had a past with._

_Barbara was engrossed with kissing Renee that it was only when Jim cleared his throat and picked up the flowers. She sat up quickly and fixed her hair, "Jim, you weren't suppose to be home this early," she spoke nonchalantly._

_Jim looked at the floor knowing he would breakdown if he would look at her. "I got off early we solved the case and I was going to surprise you." His voice barely reached a whisper. Jim was a man of integrity and was very loyal and seeing his fiancée with another woman tore his heart to shreds._

"_Jim, I can-" _

"_No, just don't not right now." Jim turned around and walked out while throwing the roses away in the nearest garbage. He had felt as though his heart had been ripped out his chest. He never would have thought to so this to her and he just couldn't believe that she did. _

"Jim?" the voice brought Jim back to reality they had made it to the scene and he turned to see Aurora looking at him with slight concern. "Are you alright?"

Jim gave her a tiny smile, "just zoned out is all, but thanks though." Jim and Aurora got out of the car to the body where Edward Nigma was examining the body.

"Nigma, this is Detective Aurora Skye, Detective this is Edward Nigma the coroner." Harvey introduced the two and they shook hands.

Aurora looked at the corpse beside her and looked at Edward, "Can you give us the time of Death? Or maybe an idea on the murder weapon?" she inquired while bending down to get a better look at the body.

"Well the Time of Death was around 5:00 AM, however, the murder weapon is fascinating. It is a part of us, and then replaced. It escapes our bodies, to a better place. The world becomes its sizable home; its passions unrestraint, the planet it roams." Edward spewed the riddle with glee.

"Nigma, I don't have-" Harvey was about to nag Edward for his constant riddles when he was interrupted.

"Water" Jim and Aurora said at the same time and for a moment they shared a glance at each other not expecting the other one to know the answer.

Edward nodded approvingly. "Yes water is in fact what caused this mans demise, he was drowned and brought back to shore from what I can tell." He looked at his co-workers, "On the other hand, the victim is not who we think it is."

This grabbed Jim's attention "It' not Oswald Cobblepot?" He asked not believing what he was hearing.

Edward shook his head, "No, sir, it is just someone who looks like him." And with that Edward walked away leaving the detectives to figure out the killer's motive.

Aurora looked at the two men she was with especially, Jim she found him attractive and very compelling but she shook the feelings off so that she could focus on the case. "Drowning means its personal you don't go up to a random stranger and force there head underwater," she said to no one in particular.

Jim nodded his head and got closer the man was dressed very similar to Oswald and this made him curious, "What if the killer thought he did Kill Oswald but really he killed a decoy."

Harvey shrugged, "That really doesn't narrow down who killed this man given that a lot of people want to see Cobblepot dead." He walked over by the river and raised a flask to his lips.

"Isn't it a little early to drink?" Aurora asked Jim as they continued to look around the area seeing if they found any more evidence.

"Not for Harvey," Jim smiled the first genuine one in a while. "So what brought you to Gotham's Police Department?" Trying to build a conversation.

Before Aurora could answer she gratefully found a piece of paper flapping on Harvey's car, "Jim, I think I found something." The two walked over to the car and Jim picked up the note.

**Something Fishy about these waters**

**~Penguin **

"What's that mean?" Aurora asked.

"Means we need to find Fish Mooney." Jim said crumpling the note and throwing it away.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it or if I need to improve and what you would like to see happen next love hearing from you! Love ya ~Sara**


End file.
